Steam
by Jack of the North
Summary: Hermione joins Bill and Charlie for a midnight swim on a cold winter's night.


**A/N This story is a birthday gift for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte. Happy birthday, Amy! **

* * *

The water was cold. Icy. Bill stuck his toe in, disrupting the glassy surface and shrieking like a girl, jumped back. Safely away from the icy depths, he cleared his throat and turned to the young woman next to him, staring at him like he'd just gone crazy.

"What was that?" Hermione asked slowly, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"It's cold!" he defended. A low chuckle joined Hermione's light giggles and they turned to see Charlie approaching.

"Finally!" Hermione cried exaggeratedly. "I've tried three different heating spells and none of them have worked. I did, however set that tree on fire."

She pointed to a tree a couple of metres from the pond, its branches smoking.

Charlie's deep laugh drifted over the rippling pond, warming Hermione. With a casual flick of his wrist, the water boiled for a moment before falling still again. Bill tested the temperature again and instead of a girly shriek, a deep satisfied sigh escaped as he slipped into the water.

Hermione bowed her head slightly to Charlie, duly impressed at his abilities and she too slid into the water.

Charlie watched her glide through the water for a moment, still not quite believing that she had agreed to accompany them on a midnight swim.

It was nearly Christmas; Ron and Harry were due back from Auror training the day after tomorrow and with the twins at their flat and Ginny sick with a cold, it had been a rather dull week at the Burrow. Hermione had come down for a glass of milk to help her sleep only to find Bill and Charlie debating over wether or not a late night swim was a good idea. Charlie was all for it and was trying to convince Bill that he knew the best heating spell around and used to use it to take girls swimming in the Black Lake back at Hogwarts.

"Why don't you join us, Hermione," Bill suggested. He smiled suddenly as an idea struck. "In fact, I refuse to go if Hermione doesn't come too. So, Charles, it's in your best interest to get Hermione down to the water."

Charlie had chuckled, that low deep laugh Hermione was beginning to tingle at whenever she heard it. "I think it would be in my best interest to get Hermione down to the water _without_ you tagging along."

Hermione's quiet giggles joined Charlie's and Bill had frowned at the pair.

So with a little coercion Charlie had gotten both Bill and Hermione down to the water, only for them to realise they had forgotten towels. Since it was his idea to swim, Charlie had been nominated to go and fetch them and in his absence, the tree incident had occurred. Shaking his head at the still smouldering branches, Charlie took a run up and bombed into the water.

Hermione giggled and squealed as Charlie came up between her legs, effectively lifting her up onto his shoulders. He lifted her out of the water and her nipples instantly hardened, drawing Bill's eyes to her modest chest.

Hermione was all too aware of what her body was doing but didn't know if it was from the near freezing conditions out of the water or from Charlie being between her legs, his muscular arms holding her calves firmly against his chest.

Bill quickly averted his eyes from Hermione's chest and instead chose to focus on the starry night sky.

_I do not have the hots for my little brother's friend. I don't not have the hots for my little brother's friend. I do not have the hots for my… Oh, I love when she squeals like that._

Bill looked over to see Charlie spinning around, holding Hermione's hands while she squealed and giggled. He knew there was something going on between the two, even if they didn't know it yet. He watched, captivated, as Hermione slid from Charlie's shoulders into his waiting arms. He couldn't see her legs in the dark but from the way their bodies were positioned he imagined she had them wrapped securely around his brother's waist.

He hadn't been with a woman since Fleur broke off their engagement nearly six months ago and he couldn't help but imagine what those legs would feel like wrapped around him. Feeling himself grow aroused Bill sighed sadly and decided a few laps of the pond would help get his mind off Hermione and her legs.

"You did really well with the heating charm," Hermione said, not sure what else to say. Her hands gripped tightly to his firm shoulders, keeping her upright. Charlie found a large boulder in the water that he usually used as a seat and sat down, effectively placing Hermione in his lap. The water lapped at their chests and the icy cold winds bit at their faces.

"Thanks, lots of practice."

Hermione smiled nervously. She let go of Charlie's shoulders and carefully laid back in the water, her legs securing her to Charlie. The air skimmed across her bared stomach and breasts, once again turning her nipples to tiny mountain peaks. Unwittingly she was giving Charlie a perfect view of her curvaceous body but that definitely wasn't her intention. Hermione Granger didn't know how to be audaciously flirty and the show she was giving him was unintentional. Before he even realised what he was doing Charlie reached out and skimmed his hand along her side, from her bikini top to her bottoms. Hermione started at the sudden contact and sent them both into the water. They came up spluttering and laughing, wiping the water out of their faces.

"Sorry," they both said together, laughing again.

"I won't touch you if you-"

"I don't mind," Hermione interrupted, blushing spectacularly. "If you want to touch me, I – I won't stop you."

Charlie swallowed audibly, not quite believing that this Goddess in front of him actually wanted him to touch her.

He took his seat on the boulder again and Hermione tentatively climbed back onto his lap. Before he had let his arms sort of just drift free but now he placed one hand on each of her hips, securing her firmly against him. Despite the warmth of the water, Hermione shivered at his gentle but confident touch. Hermione wound her hands around his neck and slowly drew them together so their foreheads were touching, their lips bare millimetres apart.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Charlie asked, his warm breath tickling her near frozen cheeks. The combination of the cool air, the warm water and Charlie between her legs were doing strange things to Hermione's body, setting it on edge so that every sensitive area in her body seemed to be increased tenfold.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Hermione asked, in a rare display of flirtatiousness, her confidence growing by the second.

"That depends," Charlie murmured. He moved one hand up to tuck a wet curl back over her shoulder and trailed his hand over her back until it landed at its original resting place. "If something happens tonight, will we be together tomorrow? I'm not a player, Hermione. When I'm with a woman, I'm _with _a woman."

"That's good, because I'm not that type of girl. If I be with a guy, I want to _be with_ a guy. I've like you for a while now. Actually, you're just about all I can think of sometimes."

Their lips teased across each other's, light and feathery.

"So, it's agreed? You'll be my girl?" Charlie checked, pulling away from Hermione for a moment, to look in her eyes.

Hermione's heart raced a million miles and hour. Charlie was asking her out! She couldn't' think of an intelligent way to say yes so instead she just smiled at him and pressed her lips to his, showing him her answer.

On the other side of the pond, Bill watched as Hermione and Charlie attempted to swallow each other's faces. They seemed to have forgotten Bill was even in the water as their hands roamed freely over each other body. Bill watched in amazement as…

Charlie's lips were searing hot on Hermione's frozen neck. Over Charlie's shoulder, she could see splashes of water that had landed on the shore and froze. She was sure that were it not for Charlie's heat against her body, she wouldn't be much better then the tiny pools of ice.

Hermione cried out as he hit a sensitive spot. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, pressing him roughly against her neck while the other hand explored the sculpted muscles on his chest, carving them into her memory. She felt his hand skin over her breast while the other one deftly untied her bikini, throwing it in the water to float away. He moved back up to her mouth, plunging his tongue selfishly but oh so skilfully into her warm cavern. Without even realising it, Hermione began grinding her hips into Charlie's groin, feeling his erection and revelling in the fact that she could do that to him.

Across the pond, Bill began to move closer to the mating couple. As Hermione's breasts were exposed, he felt himself grow and placed a hand down his swimming trunks to alleviate the growing ache. Charlie's mouth sucked at one hard nipple, flicking his tongue over it as one might do to whipped cream on a cherry. Bill imagined Hermione straddled over _his_ legs, her breast in _his_ mouth, instead of his brother's. He watched, intrigued, as they shuffled around slightly and gasped lightly as Hermione's and then Charlie's swimming bottoms floated away to join her top.

The pair shivered as they stood to rid themselves of the offending clothing. They plunged back into the warmth of the water and the heat of each other's bodies.

Bill inched closer and closer, his fist moving in slow smooth strokes over his shaft.

Hermione groaned in unbelievable pleasure as Charlie's fingers found the apex of her thighs and ran his calloused thumb over her soft bud. She could feel his cock pressing against her thigh and impatiently moved his hand aside, desperate almost to feel him inside her, filling her. Charlie teased his head over her entrance, chuckling when she growled and told him to just put it in.

"I need you," she gasped. Any more thoughts of teasing fled Charlie's mind as Hermione turned her eyes on him. Two large brown orbs filled with desire, lust and unfulfilled need. He once again positioned himself so his head was just brushing against the most intimate place on her body but this time instead of light, teasing prods, he thrust up into her, all the way, burying himself in her until there was no space between them.

"Merlin, you feel good," Charlie growled. She felt so tight and warm wrapped around him. Hermione threw her head back and Charlie attacked her neck, nipping and biting at the tender flesh exposed. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, Hermione let herself complete go, not caring about the consequences, her mind solely focused on Charlie thrusting into her, almost causing more pleasure then she could handle.

Charlie braced his legs against the silty floor of the pond and, holding firmly to Hermione's hips, pushed himself into her, over and over. Using a skilled honed over the past ten years of sexual interaction he changed his angle slightly and soon her little whimpers of pleasure turned to cries and groans.

"Oh Charlie, oh Charlie. My gods!" Charlie smirked, very proud with himself. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest.

Bill inched closer through the water, wondering what exactly Hermione would do if he ran a hand along her back. He did so, gently, and was surprised when she opened her eyes and drew his mouth to hers. He moved slowly down her jaw and over the back of her neck, pushing aside her wet tangle of curls.

Hermione didn't know what had gotten into her. When she felt Bill behind her all she could think was, 'I wonder what it would be like to taste his mouth?' So she had.

"Oh Bill!" Charlie froze, his eyes still closed, while Hermione continued to move against him. Charlie belatedly realised his brother was still swimming somewhere in the water. She hadn't said Bill's name in shock though, it was pleasure that had tinged his brother's name coming from her lips. Slowly opening his eyes, he was shocked to find Bill right behind Hermione, placing soft, erotic kisses along her neck.

Now Charlie was definitely not the sort of person to enjoy the sexuality of family members but seeing how much Hermione was enjoying the feel of so many hands on her spurred him on and he began to move again.

Bill moaned in anticipation as Hermione reached around and guided him into a standing position next to her. The icy wind bit at his back and torso but heat flamed through his body when Hermione took his hard prick into her mouth and suddenly the cold didn't effect him.

Charlie was dumbfounded that Hermione was being so wanton but at the same time he couldn't help but be extremely turned on by it. Tightening his grip on her, he thrust harder and faster. As she neared her release, he could feel her walls tightening around him and her muffled moans were growing louder and stronger til they reached a primeval howl. Her muscles clamped around him, sending him over the edge with her, milking him of ever last drop.

She shifted slightly and released Bill for a moment, catching her breath. She winked at Charlie before again turning to Bill, taking the time to study him before taking him in her mouth, tasting the saltiness of his essence as his hardened flesh wept in pleasure.

Charlie gently ran his hands in slow smooth circles around her lower back as he watched Hermione take nearly all of Bill into her mouth. Though impressed with her talents, it wasn't something he wanted to watch and instead turned his attention back to her breasts, lazily exploring every square centimetre of them.

Bill threw his head back in pleasure as Hermione's tongue danced over the head of his erection. She wrapped one hand firmly around the base of him and pumped powerfully. He was so turned on and didn't last much longer, crying out in warning before bucking into her mouth when she didn't pull away.

Bill plunked down into the water next to the pair, watching jealously as Hermione and Charlie shared an intimate gaze.

"Sorry about that," Bill said awkwardly, drawing the couple's attention.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said. He didn't want it to happen again but didn't mind it, this one time.

"Yeah, it was fun. I certainly didn't mind." Hermione grinned, not sure whether to be embarrassed or proud. She could tell Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled with his brother's intrusion but even as her body began to calm down she couldn't help but imagine more encounters with the two eldest Weasley brothers.

"You two were just so hot, I had to come and take my chances." Bill smiled sheepishly.

"Well next time, maybe just stay on your side of the pond," Charlie growled.

"Boys," Hermione said, intervening before punches were thrown. "Charlie, don't be so jealous, it's you I like. The occasional meeting with Bill will keep things spicy. Bill, don't be so cocky next time, you could have easily gotten a smack in the face instead." Bill grinned, happy to know that there might be a next time while Charlie still sulked.

"Come now, its just physical," Hermione said in his ear, trying to soothe his bruised pride.

"Aren't I enough man for you?" he sulked.

"More then enough, but sometimes a girl needs a little something extra." Hermione placed a light kiss on his pouting lips. "It doesn't even have to be Bill. An extra person adds a bit of spice is all."

"Just sometimes," Charlie ruled, determined to have some say in the matter. "Not all the time."

"No, not all the time."

Seeing that it would be awkward to linger, Bill silently exited from the water, not at all angry that he just been brushed off. How could you be after that display?

He knew Charlie would get over it; he was just being a big baby who didn't like to share.

Charlie and Hermione relaxed back into the water, her back to his chest. They watched the moon travel through the sky, appreciating the beauty. Steamy smoke lingered on the water where the heat from Charlie's spell hit the chilled night's air, creating an eerie, yet calming effect.

"You know," he said slowly, an idea forming. "Your friend Luna's pretty cute."


End file.
